Pandora academy
by Eden Nightray
Summary: Je vous invite a vous aventurer dans cette school fic crossover. C'est ma première fic a plusieurs chapitres que je vais publier. J'éspère qu'elle vas vous plaire sinon dites moi ce qu'il ne vas pas que je puisse m'améliorer. Treve de bavardages, bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

Voici le premier chapitre. C'est vue par mon personnages, Eden Nightray.

Chapitre 1:

PDV: Eden Nightray

Au manoir Nightray, a 23h, dans ma chambre. C'était la 27ème fois que je vérifiais ma valise mais je ne voulais vraiment rien oublier vu qu'on ne rentrerais pas au manoir avant les vacances. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Léo, le serviteur de mon beau-frère, Elliot.

Léo: Vous n'etes pas coucher mademoiselle?

Eden: Je vérifie ma valise et toi, tu l'as finis?

Léo: Non, pas encore, a vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre.

Eden: Je vais t'aider.

Léo: Non ça vas, vous devez dormir.

Eden: C'était un ordre.

Léo: D'accord...

Eden: Bien, allons y!

J'aida Léo a faire sa valise. Il nous accompagnait en tant que serviteur et garde du corp. On finis puis on alla nous coucher. Le lendemain, Echo, la servante de Vincent, mon frère, me réveilla. Vincent n'arrivait pas a se réveiller. Yamane faisait des siennes, vous vous demandez qui c'est? C'est sa chain personnel.

Eden: Envoie lui un sceau d'eau sur la tete.

Echo: Mais il vas me punir après.

Eden: Dis lui que c'est de ma part.

Echo: Bien mademoiselle.

Elle partit tandis que moi je m'habilla et me prépara, nous n'avions pas encore reçu nos uniformes alors je mis une robe verte et noir et je m'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval basse a l'aide d'un ruban vert. Avec ça on ne risquait pas de me confondre avec mon frère jumeau, Gilbert. Je finis puis j'alla prendre mon petit déjeuner dans le salon avec mes frères et soeur. Il y avait Vanessa, Fred, Claude, Elliot, Gilbert, Ernest et Léo était déja la. Vincent était en retard comme d'habitude. je me mis a coté de Vanessa. On discuta en mangeant jusqu'a ce que Vincent arrive, il se mit entre moi et Gilbert. Il était trempé et de mauvaise humeur, ça promet.

Vanessa: Alors pret pour la rentrée?

Elliot, Léo, Eden, Gilbert et Echo: Oui!

Vincent: Zzz... (Il s'est rendormis)

Ernest: Claude, Fred, Vaness' et moi y sommes allés et c'est vraiment un excellent établissement.

Fred: C'est vrai.

Claude: Mais dites moi, quels options avez vous prises?

Elliot: J'ai pris littérature, escrime et piano.

Eden: Moi j'ai pris piano, tire a l'arme a feu, chant et maitrise des chains.

Gilbert: J'ai pris les options guitare, tire a l'arme a feu et maitrise des chains.

Vincent: Et moi, tire a l'arme a feu, art et maitrise des chains.

Vanessa: C'est vrai que tu en as bien besoin!

Ernest: Et vous Echo et Léo?

Echo: J'ai pris Escrime, danse et flute.

Léo: Moi j'ai pris tire a l'arme a feu et littérature.

Une servante venus nous prévenir que la calèche était arriver et nos bagages montés. On monta dans la calèche et on pris la direction de notre internat laissant derrière nous Vanessa, Ernest, Fred et Claude.

PDV: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Dans une petite maison de style japonais, dans la Soul Souciety, la petite ville japonaise enclavée dans Londres. Je prenais le thé avec Masamune, mon frère. Nous discutions de la rentrée.

Masamune: Alors, Tsubaki, tu es pretes, tu as fais ta valise?

Tsubaki: Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi prendre.

Masamune: Si tu ne sais pas quoi prendre alors je vais t'aider.

Tsubaki: C'est vrai?

Masamune: Bah oui ma petite fleur de camélia.

Tsubaki: Alors c'est d'accord.

Masamune: Au fait tu as reçu l'uniforme?

Tsubaki: Non mais je pense qu'il vont nous le donner la bas.

Masamune: Et ta classe?

Tsubaki: Non.

Masamune: Ce serrais bien si les proches avait le droit de visite.

Tsubaki: C'est vrai mais nous nous verrons au vacance et le week end.

Masamune: Sauf que tu ne rentres pas le week end.

Tsubaki: Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Masamune: Bon, on vas la faire ta valise ou on attend que les poules aie des dents.

Tsubaki: On vas la faire.

On alla dans ma chambre ou j'avais mis la valise.

Tsubaki: Alors, brosse a dent, pyjama, peigne, élastique...

On finit ma valise en moins de deux.

Tsubaki: Le travail d'équipe gagne toujours!

Masamune: C'est vrai, bon je file faire la cuisine.

Tsubaki: OK.

Masamune descendit faire la cuisine. Une demi heure plus tard, mon frère m'appella et on mangea.

Masamune: Mes pates sont bonnes?

Tsubaki: Très!

Je finis de manger puis j'alla prendre un bain avant de me coucher. Le lendemain, je fus lever a 6h30, je me prépara, puis je déjeuna ensuite je leva mon frère, on discuta un peu puis la calèche qui devait m'emmener a la pandora academy arriva je monta dedans, il y avait déja 5 personnes, on parla un peu, il y avait deux filles blondes nommées Shura Kirigakure et Matsuri Kudo, un gars roux nommé Ichigo Kurosaki, une fille rousse nommée Orihime Inoue et un gars blond nommé Fujimaru Kudo. On partit direction direction le pandora academy.

PDV: Rin Okumura

Dans un monastère, dans le coeur meme de Londres, le soir qui précède la rentrée. Je discutais avec mon père et mon frère au sujet de la rentrée. Je venais de finir ma valise.

Fugimoto: Vous savez les gosses, vot' mère travaille la bas en tant que surveillante, elle s'apelle Yuri Egin.

Yukio: C'est vrai?

Rin: J'm'en fous.

Un des moines du monastère vint discuter avec nous, William, je crois.

Fugimoto: Alors William, tu as apporter ce que j'avais demander?

J'avais raison, il s'appelait bien William.

William: Oui, tenez.

Il donna une valise au père Fugimoto qui l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux costards cravates.

Yukio: Ils ne seront pas trop petit pour toi papa?

Fugimoto: C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour vous les gosses.

Rin: Mais on en a pas b'soin!

Fugimoto: Je tiens a ce que vous soyez un minimum présentable.

Yukio: Merci, papa.

Rin: Ouais, merci...

Yukio: Ils ont du te couter la peau des fesses.

Fugimoto: Rien n'est trop beau pour mes deux mignons petits gosses.

Rin: Dis... papa, est ce que je pourrais prendre le komaken?

Fugimoto: Oui, tu peux meme dire que t'es le gamin de satan.

Rin: Pourquoi, personnes ne voudras me tuer.

Fugimoto: Non, mais tu sais, a la pandora academy, meme les chains sont admis a condition d'avoir un contractant.

Yukio: C'est quoi?

Fugimoto: Les monstres habitants dans l'abysse, vous savez la prison des comptes de fée.

Yukio: Ils existent vraiment.

Fugimoto: Oui meme que les 4 grands duchers possède toute une chain aux ailes noirs qui permet de relier l'abysse et assiah

Rin: C'est que des conneries tout ça bon je vais me coucher.

Yukio et Fugimoto: Bonne nuit.

J'alla me coucher en prenant garde a mettre mon reveil a l'heure. Le lendemain je me réveilla tot, en meme temps que Yukio. Yukio se leva avant toi. Je descendit déjeuner, Yukio et Fugimoto chuchotait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il complotait encore. je pris mon petit dèj puis j'alla me préparer, une calèche arriva, celle qui devait nous emmener a notre nouvelle internat.

Dites moi si vous voulez que je fasse d'autres point de vue et de qui (il y aura des persos de Soul Eater, Blue exorcist, Pandora Heart, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Sébastian de Black Butler et One Piece). Je ferais aussi des chapitres plus long.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vas vous plaire!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont a leurs auteurs (comme il y a plein de mangas je n'ai pas mis tous les auteurs) et l'histoire est de moi. J'écris pour le plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.

Chapitre 1: La rentrée et les travaux de Lottie!

PDV: Eden Nightray

Quelque heures plus tard, la calèche s'arreta devant un batiment, il était de style victorien, assez luxueux, bordé par une foret et une rivière. Une femme nous vit et vint nous accueillir, elle était habillée en lolita, elle semblait adorer le rose.

Femme: Echantée, je suis la CPE, Charlotte Baskerville mais appeller moi Lottie et vous etes?

Léo: Ce sont les héritier Nightray.

Elle vit Léo et l'enlaça.

Lottie: Léo, je ne t'avais pas vu!

Léo: Lachez moi, ma tante!

Lottie: Ah oui, veuillez m'excuser, alors... *elle chercha quelque chose dans son sacs* je vais vous donner des enveloppes, à l'intérieur il y aura vos classes, vos chambres, le numéro de votre lit, celui de votre salle de classe de la journée, votre professeur principale ainsi que les lieux ou vous aurez accès.

Elliot: Et nos uniformes?

Lottie: Ils seront sur vos lit, d'ailleurs chaque uniforme a la couleur de sa classe.

Eden: Pourriez vous nous en dire plus sur les dortoirs s'il vous plait?

Lottie: Il y trois batiments mixte, les chambres sont mixte mais la plupart du temps nous faisons fille-fille et garçons-garçons. Il y a deux personnes par chambres et le reste vous le verrez par vous meme.

Elle nous donna les enveloppes puis partit accueillir les autres élèves. On alla se mettre sur un banc de la cour puis on ouvrit les dites enveloppes. Alors j'étais en 2A avec Gilbert, Léo et Elliot alors que Vincent étais en 2B avec Echo, pour les chambres j'étais dans la 22 du batiment 1 avec Gilbert, Elliot et Léo était dans la 21, a coté de nous donc, Vincent était dans la 13 du batiment 3 et Echo était dans la 37 du batiment 2. Nous étions tous content a part Vincent, qui déprimait et Echo, qui était inpassible comme d'habitude.

Gilbert: Et si on allait voir les chambres?

Elliot: Bonne idée.

On laissa en plan Echo et Vincent pour aller au dortoir 1. Il se trouvait a l'autre bout de la cour juste devant la foret, pour accéder au batiment, il fallait passer par un pont en pierre. On le traversa et on entra dans le batiment, derrière un bureau se trouvait un homme, le concierge surement, il était blond, portait un bob rayé vert et des ghetas.

Léo: Bonjour monsieur, c'est bien vous le concierge?

Homme: Urahara Kisuke, pour vous servir. Je parie que vous voulez des clés de chambre. Je vais vous demander vos noms et vos chambres. On commence par la petite brunette.

Eden: Je m'appelle Eden Nightray. je suis dans la chambres 22.

Urahara: Signez en face de votre prénom.

Je signa et il me donna la clés. Et ainsi de suite tout le monde passa. Quand on eut tous récupérer leurs clés, on se mit en route vers nos chambre en chemin je me cogna contre une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui semblait perdus dans un bouquin.

Fille: Oh désoler, je ne t'avais pas vus.

Elliot s'énerva.

Elliot: Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle a un Nightray! Non mais quelle mal élever je vous jure. Allez venez vous trois on y vas!

Il se mit en route ne nous attendant meme pas.

Léo: Veuillez excuser Elliot, il s'emporte très facilement.

Eden: Tellement facilement que tu ne peux pas en placer une, n'est ce pas Léo.

Léo: C'est vrai, mademoiselle Eden.

Fille: Ce n'est rien tout le monde a son caractère après tout.

Eden: C'est vrai, mais dis moi, on pourrait faire connaissances, je t'attendrai au bureau du concierge a 17h30, mademoiselle.

Fille: D'accord mais appelle moi Reby.

Eden: A tout a l'heure.

Elle repartit.

Léo: Tu en penses quoi?

Eden: Je suppose qu'elle a souvent le nez dans ces bouquins et que c'est quelqu'uns de gentil sur qui on peut compter.

Gilbert: Je pense que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle, Léo.

Eden: Moi aussi.

Léo: On devrait rejoindre Elliot, il vas etre d'humeur massacrante si on le fait attendre.

Gilbert: Je suis d'accord.

On se depecha de rejoindre Elliot qui était en train de perdre patience.

Elliot: Bah enfin, je vous attend depuis tout a l'heure moi!

Eden: Désolé, on discutait un peu avec Reby.

Elliot: Cette fille te parle mal et toi tu fais ami-ami avec elle, non mais j'y crois pas!

Gilbert: C'est bon Elliot, calme toi, c'est pas grave, les élèves d'ici ne sont pas tous nobles je te signale.

Léo: Monsieur Gilbert a raison.

Gilbert: Gilbert tous court ce serait mieux pour Eden aussi.

Eden: C'est vrai.

Léo: D'accord.

Gilbert: Et tutoie nous, on se connait depuis pas mal de temps alors pour nous tu es plus qu'un serviteur, tu es notre ami.

Léo: Si vous voulez.

Eden: C'est régler alors.

Elliot: C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain que l'on vas voir les chambres.

On entra dans notre chambre, nos valises avait déja été monté. On visita, il y avait deux pièces. Une salle de bain avec une baignoire et un lavabo ainsi que quelque petit meubles pour ranger ces affaires. La pièce principal, formé d'un lit supèrposés avec nos uniformes soigneusement plié dessus, deux armoires pour les vetements et deux bureaux avec des prises électriques pour brancher nos ordinateurs et téléphone portable, quoi? Vous pensiez qu'il n'y en avait pas et bien vous vous trompé, il y en a bel et bien. On déplia nos uniformes, celui des 2A était formés d'une veste marron avec le blason de l'académie dessus, une chemise blanche avec un ruban/cravate rouge, une jupe/pantalons écossais(e) rouge, des chaussettes noirs et une paire de tennis. On déposa nos affaires, j'étais sur le lit du bas. Il y eu une annonce: Nous devions enfiler nos uniformes et nous devions aussi nous rendre dans les salles indiquer dans les enveloppes. On mit nos uniformes puis on alla rejoindre Elliot et Léo qui nous attendait.

Elliot: Depechez vous on vas etre en retard.

On se mit en route, par chance on pu suivre des gens de notre classe. On attendit devant la salle quelques minutes avant qu'un homme nous ouvre, il avait les cheveux noir coupé en carré et des yeux gris.

Léo *chuchote a Elliot, Gilbert et moi*: C'est mon père!?

Homme: Vous pouvez entrez, je vous ai déja placé, vos noms sont inscrits sur la table.

On entra puis je chercha mon nom, j'étais placé au fond de la classe a coté d'un gars aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouge, tiens un enfant maudit comme Vincent. Elliot était assit a coté d'un gars aux cheveux blanc avec un serre tete et aux yeux rouges. Léo était a coté d'une fille blonde coiffé en couette et des yeux verts et Gilbert était a coté de Reby, je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans cette classe.

Glen: Bonjour, je suis Glen Baskerville mais je vous pris de m'appeller monsieur Baskerville. Bon je vais vous donner un petit questionnaire, vous répondrez a TOUTE les questions et j'ai bien dit toute.

Il distribua les feuilles.

Non mais a quoi ça vas leur servir de savoir nos trucs préférer! Quelque minutes plus tard il ramassa les feuilles et mit a la place nos carnet. Il était chocolat avec le blason du lycée.

Glen: Bon vous allez remplir les information personnel puis vous allez coller l'emploi du temps que je vais de ce pas chercher, Léo, surveille la classe s'il te plait.

Léo: D'accord.

Le prof partit chercher nos emplois du temps, pendant ce temps la:

Eden: Comment t'appelles tu *a mon voisin*?

Mon voisin: Sébastian Michaelis, majordome de la maison Phantomhive, enchantée euh...

Eden: Eden Nightray.

Sébastian: De la famille ducale?

Eden: C'est ça.

Elliot qui était devant nous se retourna.

Elliot: T'as finis la partition que j'avais commencé?

Eden: Non, pas encore. Il faut encore que je l'essaie, je te la donnerai après.

Albinos: Vous savez jouer du piano, c'est cool!

On discutait un peu avec l'albinos qui s'appellait en fait Soul Evans et qui était le fils d'une grande famille de musicien quand soudain un hurlement sinistre déchira la pièce.

Gilbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Elliot: Tais toi un peu idiot!

Eden: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

Reby: J'étais en train de dessiner un chat quand il c'est mit a hurler.

Léo: C'est normal alors, Gilbert a toujours eu la phobie de tous ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin a un chat.

Reby: C'est pas possible, les chats c'est si mignons!

Eden: Eh bah si c'est possible.

Glen: C'est pas bientot finis ces bavardages!

Tous le monde ce tut alors que le prof nous distribua nos emploi du temps. Il était quelque peu chargé.

Glen: Chaque emploi du temps est personnel, il y a vos options d'inscrits dessus.

Reby leva la main.

Glen: Oui, mademoiselle McGarden?

Reby: Monsieur, j'ai remarqué que dans le lycée il y avait beaucoup de Baskerville, comment ca ce fait?

Glen: Le lycée et le collège pandora appartiennent a ma famille.

Reby: Je comprend mieux.

Glen: D'autre question?

Un autre albinos leva la main.

Albinos 2: C'est quoi votre secret?

Glen: Quel secret, monsieur Break?

Break: Le secret pour le lissage de vos cheveux! Ils sont si lisse, je veux les meme!

Glen: Ce n'est pas bientot finis ces betises, a moins que tu ne veuilles une heure de colle.

Break fit un sourire en V.

Break: Comme vous voudrez, m'sieur Baskerville!

Sébastian *penser*: Ridicule...

L'heure passa et la cloche sonna. Il était 12h30 donc tout le monde se hata d'aller manger malheureusement Nightray et cie se perdit dans les couloirs et arriva dans la file une demi heure plus tard.

Elliot: Pourquoi est ce que ces couloirs sont si compliqués, dis le moi Léo, le lycée appartient a ta famille non?!

Léo: Peut etre mais je ne suis venue ici que deux fois.

Eden: Arrete d'embeter ton valet, tu veux, tant qu'a attendre, faisons le dans le calme.

Elliot: Mais...

Eden: Pas de mais!

Reby vint nous voir.

Reby: Venez, je vous aie garder des places.

Léo: Merci, c'est gentil.

Reby: Je voulais faire connaissance avec vous et vous présenter mes amies.

On passa devant quelque élèves. Un groupe d'élève que nous ne connaissions pas parlèrent a Reby avant de se tourner vers nous. Il y avait une blonde aux yeux marron, une rousse aux yeux chocolat, un rose saumon aux yeux onyx et un brun aux yeux noir. On se présenta et eux le firent aussi.

La blonde s'appelait Lucy Heartfilia, c'était une noble Française.

La rousse s'appelait Erza Scarlett, elle était une Londonienne de classe moyenne.

Le rose saumon s'appelait Natsu Dragnir, il venait d'un village de la Corse.

Et le brun s'appelait Grey Fullbuster, c'était un Suédois assez riche.

Reby semblait bien les connaitre.

Lottie vint nous voir et nous dis de passer. On y alla. Ce midi c'était riz et colin sauce oseille. Par chance une table de dix se dégagea et on se depecha de s'y installer.

Eden: Comment vous etes vous rencontrer?

Reby: J'ai rencontrer Lucy a la bibliothèque, je voulais le meme livre qu'elle, on a fait connaissances et elle m'a présenter Natsu qui m'a présenter a Erza et Grey.

Léo: D'ailleurs, vous etes dans quelle classe?

Lucy: Je suis en 2C avec Natsu.

Erza: Et Grey et moi on est dans la meme classe que vous et Reby.

On finit de manger le plat et on je voulus m'attaquer mais a ma plus grande surprise, il avait... Disparut!

Eden: Mais il est ou mon dessert!

Voix: Derrière toi.

Je me retourna, c'était Break et il tenait mon dessert dans ces mains.

Erza: Tu vas lui rendre son dessert immédiatement ou tu vas souffrir.

Elle dégageait une aura tellement menacente que Break s'enfuit sous la table. Elle regarda en dessous mais rien. Break avait disparus.

Elliot: Break est mon modèle, il ressemble tellement a Edwin!

Eden: Tu dis surtout ça parce qu'il t'a battus a plate couture quand tu avais 6 ans.

Elliot: Mais je savais pas encore me battre a l'épée!

Gilbert: Pourquoi tu avais pris l'épée d'eben alors?

Léo: Il l'avait pris pour faire le beau.

Elliot: Mais chut!

Gilbert: D'ailleurs, Léo, comment peut tu savoir ça, tu es arrivé quand Elliot avait 14 ans.

Léo: Il me l'a dit.

Erza: Mais de quoi vous parlez?

Eden: On connait Break depuis longtemps.

Grey: C'est un noble?

Léo: Non, c'est le valet de mademoiselle Sharon Rainsworth.

La cloche sonna et on retourna en classe, le prof avait du retard.

Reby: Désoler mais je ne pourrais pas etre la tout a l'heure.

Eden: C'est pas grave.

Le prof arriva avec un homme au cheveux blanc et aux yeux violet. Il discutèrent un peu.

Homme: A tout a l'heure Oswald!

Glen: Oui, Lévi.

Le dénommé Levi s'en alla tandis que Glen ouvrit la salle et nous fit entrer. Grey leva la main. Glen l'interrogea.

Grey: Dites m'sieur c'était qui le mec qui parlait avec vous et pourquoi vous a il appelé Oswald?

Glen: C'était mon beau frère, Lévi Baskerville, qui est le principal et également professeur et Oswald est mon deuxième nom. Bon cet après midi vous avez quartier libre pour visiter l'établissement mais avant je vas vous donner un plan du lycée et collège.

Il distribua les plans puis au moment de sortir de la salle il m'appela ainsi que Break, Léo, Elliot et Gilbert. On alla le voir quand tout les élèves furent partis.

Glen: Comme vous le savez surement cet établissement n'est qu'une couverture et qu'il abrite le QG de pandora.

Elliot: Oui et?

Glen: J'aimerais que vous gardiez pour vous l'existence de l'abyss ainsi que tous ce qui y est liée ainsi j'aimerais que vous gardiez toujours vos armes sur vous pour protéger les élèves.

Break: Avez vous d'autre requete?

Glen: Oui, j'aimerais que vous alliez faire une ou deux mission de temps en temps pour moi.

Eden: Et l'option pour la maitrise des chains?

Glen: Elle sera le vendredi de 17h a 18h sous le diminutif de M.C. Si quelqu'un vous demande ce que M.C signifie vous devrez lui répondre que c'est des cours en plus auquelle vous avez accès grace a votre appartenances a l'une des familles ducales.

Elliot: D'accord mais on peut y aller la parce qu'elle vas pas se faire toute seule la visite guider.

Glen: Avant j'aimerais que tu viennes aussi avec ton serviteur car ce cour cache aussi la réunion des ducs et des gens connaissant la vérité sur l'abyss et que vous passiez le message a ceux qui sont en relation avec Pandora.

Elliot: Entendu.

Glen: Allez y maitenant et Léo, garde un oeil sur eux.

Léo: D'accord.

On alla visiter le lycée, grace au plan on réussit a ne pas se perdre mais a peine fumes nous entrer dans le réféctoire qu'un chat gris sauta sur Gilbert qui hurla.

Gilbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UN CHAT!

Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux vert qui devait avoir notre age, acourut alerter par le cri.

Blonde: Que ce passe-t-il?

Eden: Trois fois rien, c'est juste notre cher Gilbert et sa phobie des chats.

Blonde: Oh désoler, c'est Dinah, mon chat, il m'a échapper.

Elliot: Vous laissez égoistement trainez vos animaux partout, c'est bien digne d'un vessalius d'ailleurs tu pourrais te présenter.

Blonde: Oui désoler, je m'appelle Ada Vessalius.

Elliot: Rah, je m'en doutait, une Vessalius!

Ada: Pourquoi tant de haine!?

Gilbert: Et c'est repartis, Elliot et son délire sur les Vessalius...

Elliot: Les Vessalius sont des imbéciles heureux qui savent meme pas se servir d'une arme et qui accusent les Nightray de traitrise alors que nous sommes aussi blanc que la neige et tu me demandes pourquoi je m'énerve! C'est inadmi...

Léo venait d'assomer Elliot avec une encyclopédie illustrée des chains de l'abyss.

Léo: Veuillez excuser Elliot, il en fait toujours trop.

Ada: Ce... Ce n'est pas... Pas grave.

Elle s'en alla visiblemnent surprise de s'etre faite engueuler par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Léo: Bon je vais emmener Elliot faire un petit somme dans sa chambre.

Il partit Elliot sur le dos. Ca devait etre lourd pour le pauvre serviteur.

Gilbert: C'est efficace son truc a Léo pour faire taire Elliot.

Eden: C'est sur.

Gilbert: Mais bon, Elliot l'avait chercher aussi.

Eden: C'est vrai.

Gilbert: On vas ou maintenant.

Eden: A la bibliothèque.

Gilbert: Et c'est ou?

Eden: Au bout du couloir d'après le plan.

On traversa le couloir et on ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque c'était vraiment géant mais moins que celle du manoir Nightray. On fit quelque pas dans la salle mais je trébucha sur quelque chose qui ronflait. Je regarda et je tomba nez a nez avec... l'endormis de service alias Vincent, j'avais oublier que Yamane la chain de Vincent l'endormait quand il relachait son attention, c'est a dire un peu tout le temps. On vit Echo arriver avec un livre. Elle le rangea dans son sac et elle prit son journal d'observation puis l'ouvrit.

Echo: Monsieur Vincent est endormis, je ne peux pas le laisser 30 secondes seule, mademoiselle Eden et monsieur Gilbert essaye de le réveiller.

Elle griffona des mots sur le carnet noir qui lui servait de journal d'observation, surement ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle faisait souvent ça.

Gilbert: Echo, est ce que tu sais comment on peut le réveiller?

Echo: Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

Elle s'appreocha du corp endormis de Vincent et lui souffla quelque mot a l'oreille. Il se leva instentanément. Qu'avait elle pu dire?

Vincent sauta a mon coup et se mit a me caliner. Il le faisait d'habitude mais la il était en train de m'étrangler. Et c'est ainsi que je mourut dans d'atroce souffrance. Mais non je rigole. Il hurla quelque chose.

Vincent: COMMENT A TU PU ME FAIRE CA A MOI TON PETIT FRERE CHERI!

Qu'est ce que Echo lui a dit pour le rendre fou a ce point?

Eden *chuchote*: Tu m'étrangle...

Il relacha l'étreinte.

Vincent: Désoler, grande soeur mais dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

Gilbert regardait la scène, blasé.

Gilbert *a Echo*: Euh... je peux savoir ce que tu lui a dit?

Vincent: J'ai dit a maitre Vincent que Eden allait se marier et qu'elle n'irait plus jamais vers lui.

Gilbert: C'est pas bete mais il ne faudrait pas les aider la?

Comme si Léo l'avait entendus, il arriva et menaça Vincent avec son encyclopédie et Vincent me lacha. Youpi! J'étais enfin libre! On sortit de la bibliothèque et Vincent sortit la question du siècle:

Vincent: Tu n'es pas avec Elly?

Léo: Il fait un petit somme dans son lit.

Vincent regarda Léo puis il fit le geste préféré de notre éternel joyeux ou plus simplement Léo, qui est de taper son poing dans la paume dans sa main quand il comprend quelque chose.

Vincent: Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu tiens cette encyclopédie illustrée des chains.

Léo: C'est ça.

Vincent: Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter d'etre assomer par cette encyclopédie?

Léo: Il a insulté une fille.

Vincent: Oh, le méchant!

?: C'était une stupide Vessalius et elle laissait trainer ces chats!

Vous l'avez surement deviner, le colérique de service alias Elliot ou encore Elly pour les intimes c'était réveiller de son "petit somme" et semblait d'humeur massacrante comme d'habitude.

Gilbert: Je suis avec Elliot!

Eden: Evidemment, toi, tu as peur des chats.

Gilbert: Rien que d'entendre ce maudit mot me donne des frissons.

Eden: Tu n'en a pas assez d'insulter ces petites betes et puis tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

Gilbert: Non.

La cloche sonna le diner. En effet la petite bande avait passer toute l'après midi a parler. On se rendit donc au réféctoire, il n'y avait plus que nous vu que nous nous étions encore perdus mais bon c'était un peu normale nous avions discuté au lieu de visiter. Elle en avait pas l'air de l'éxterieur mais le réféctoire était bondé. Une femme aux cheveux blanc semblables comme deux goutte d'eau a Echo nous fit entrer, elle affichait un air sadique sur le visage.

Echo: Je vous présente ma grande soeur Zwei Noise.

Zwei: Enchantée petits Nightray.

Elle avait dit ces mots avec le meme air que tout a l'heure et une voix si sadique que ça nous fit tous frissoner sauf Vincent qui était lui aussi un sadique mais il le cachait bien sous ces airs manipulateur meme Elliot ne fit pas de commentaire ni ne s'énerva face au surnom que Zwei leur avait donné.

Vincent: Je suis content de rencontrer la soeur de ma servante, elle m'a tant parlé de toi!

Zwei: En bien j'éspère?

Elle tourna la tete vers Echo qui allait surement le sentir passer si Vincent disait qu'elle avait parlé mal de sa soeur.

Vincent: Evidemment, elle m'a dit que tu étais sadique et cruel, tout ce que j'aime!

Zwei: C'est vrai, ma petite soeur est trop gentille!

Vincent: C'est vrai mais elle l'est trop!

Eden: Bon bah on vous laisse a votre conversation de sadique, nous on vas manger.

Malheureusement pour nous, le réféctoire était remplis, il y avait deux places au fond a coté de Sébastian et d'un collégien que je ne connaissais pas, il y en avait deux a coté de Soul et d'un garçon a la chevelure en pétard bleu et il y en avait une a coté de la vessalius de tout a l'heure. Je devais aller a coté de Sébastian avec Léo, Elliot qui ne voulait absolument pas etre avec Léo a cause de l'encyclopédie, se mit avec Gil a coté de Soul et enfin Vincent et Echo se mirent avec la Vessalius.

On se rendit au place qui restait au fond de la pièce.

Léo: Pouvons nous nous mettre ici, il n'y a plus de place.

Sébastian: Si vous voulez futur duchesse Nightray.

Le collégien regarda le majordome surpris.

Sébastian: Jeune maitre, je vous présente mademoiselle Eden Nightray, de la famille ducale.

On s'assit, j'étais a coté du collégien et Léo etait en face de moi, a coté de Sébastian.

Sébastian *a l'intention de Léo*: Et vous etes?

Léo: Je suis Léo Baskerville, le valet du frère de mademoiselle Eden.

Sébastian: Ne devriez vous pas aller avec votre maitre?

Léo: Il voulait manger avec son grand frère mais je peux vous dire la meme chose.

Sébastian: Mais mon maitre est la.

Collégien: C'est moi, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, le maitre de Sébastian.

Eden: J'avais entendu parler de vous mais que fais le plus fin limier de la reine dans ce lycée?

Ciel: J'étudie, j'en avais marre de rester au manoir et j'ai entendu parler de la renommer de ce Lycée alors je suis venue.

Cet enfant est un mauvais menteur.

On mangea tout en parlant sur les mondanités et le fait que c'était ennuyeux, apparemment le comte était d'accord avec moi. Léo et Sébastian écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que nous disions et de leur coté, ils parlaient des armes a feu de cette époque.

Quand nous eument fini de manger j'alla avec Léo au dortoir, nous étions sur que Elliot, Gil et cie était déja au dortoir et puis cette journée nous avais épuisé heureusement que pour nous habituer au lycée et de ne plus nous perdre nous avions quartier libre jusqu'au lundi suivant par contre les options commençais dès demain. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et je vis Gil et Elliot discuter assis sur le lit du premier. Léo vint nous rejoindre quelque seconde après, après avoir lu le message d'Elliot disant qu'il discutait avec Gilbert dans notre chambre. Après tout, il n'était que 19h.

Elliot: C'était qui a coté de vous?

Léo: Le comte Phantomhive et son majordome.

Elliot: Le grand ténébreux est un comte, je ne savais pas!

Eden: Non, le comte c'est le collégien.

Gilbert: Ca vous dis d'aller en ville demain?

Elliot: Ca dépend, quel jour est on demain?

Léo: Mardi.

Elliot: Alors c'est bon, je n'ai pas d'options le mardi.

Eden: On invite Vincent et Echo?

Elliot: Non merci, il vas s'endormir sur le chemin.

Gilbert: Demandons lui quand meme.

Eden: Je vais lui envoyer un message.

J'alla chercher mon portable, il était noir et blanc. Je me rassis.

*conversation par message*

De: Eden

A: Vincent

On vas aller en ville demain et on veux savoir si tu veux venir.

De: Vincent

A: Eden

D'accord, je veux m'acheter un nouveau matelas celui de ma chambre et trop dur mais normalement on a pas le droit de sortir?

De: Eden

A: Vincent

De toute façon tu peux dormir n'importe ou meme par terre et on vas s'arranger avec Lottie

De Vincent

A: Eden

C'est vrai, bonne nuit.

De: Eden

A: Vincent

Bonne nuit

*fin de la conversation*

Elliot: Alors?

Eden: Il vient.

Léo: Fallait pas rever Elliot, Vincent ne dit jamais non a une sortie ou il y a ces deux grands frère et soeur chéris.

Gilbert: C'est vrai...

Il commençait a déprimer, ce minable de Gilbert aimait bien Vincent mais il trouvait qu'il était collant, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Vers 22h, Elliot et Léo retournèrent dans leur chambre. De notre coté nous nous couchèrent.

Le lendemain, au environ de 5h, un hurlement déchira le dortoir, Gil et moi nous réveillames en sursaut.

Gilbert: On vas voir!

Eden: Oui!

On alla chercher nos arme, au cas ou ce serait une chain, puis on fila, le cri venait des sous sols. Tous le monde c'était attrouper devant la porte des sous sols, qui renfermaient aussi le réféctoire ou tout le monde petit-déjeunait. En chemin on vit Elliot et Léo qui avaient aussi entendus le cri. On passa au travers de cette vague humaine puis on se dirigea vers les cuisines. La personne qui avait poussé le cri n'était autre que Lottie, qui était assise par terre devant la porte de la cuisine.

Léo: Est ce que ça va ma tante!

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement choquer par quelque chose. On tourna la tete vers l'intérieur de la dites cuisine. Un homme blond, tenant une cigarette entre les dents et portant un lance flamme a la main avait bruler un gros morceau de bacon avec son engin et la cuisine avec.

Elliot: Non mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est passer par la tete!

Cuisinier: Bah je voulais cuire ce morceau de bacon et je me suis dit qu'au lance flamme ce serait plus rapide.

Un homme vetu d'une cape rouge et ayant un tatouge rouge foncé sur la joue arriva.

Léo: Bonjour, oncle Doug.

Doug: Bonjour...

Elliot: Encore un Baskerville!

Doug: Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déja vu, monsieur le cuisinier...

Lottie venait de reprendre ces esprits.

Lottie: C'est le nouveau cuisinier du dortoir.

Cuisinier: Je suis Bardroy mais appelez moi Bard.

Doug: Doug Baskerville, enchanté...

Bard: Moi de meme.

Lottie: Et vous allez ranger ce bazar tout de suite!

Bard: Oui, chef!

Elle alla vers les élèves.

Lottie: Il n'y a rien a voir, retournez dans vos chambres!

Elle avait l'air tellement crever que Léo alla lui proposer notre aide.

Léo: Tante Charlotte, vous avez besoin d'aide?

Lottie: Je veux bien merci, etre CPE est vraiment fatiguant mais habillez vous d'abord vous me rejoindrez a mon bureau tout a l'heure.

Léo: D'accord!

On monta les escaliers qui menait a l'étage.

Elliot: Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de demander ça, imbécile!

Léo: Je voulais juste aider ma tante, et comme ça elle sera de meilleur humeur.

Gilbert: Pas la peine de ce plaindre, c'est fait, c'est fait.

Léo: Exactement et puis je vois pas ce qui pourrait etre très compliquer a part signer des carnets.

On alla nous habiller avant de nous rendre au bureau de Lottie, il était 6h. Comme nous avions quartier libre nous avions mis nos affaires de d'habitude. J'avais mis une robe blanche et bleu saphire. Elle avait le haut d'un chemisier aux manches trop longues a froufrou blanc, un corset noir et le bas de la robe était bleu saphire a volant. Quand elle nous vit Lottie vint vers nous.

Lottie: J'ai pensé a quelque chose pour vous!

Léo: Quoi donc?

Lottie: Je vous engage tous les samedis de 6h a 12h.

Elliot: Et on a quoi en échange?

Lottie: La permission de sortie du lycée tous les jours, la permission d'utiliser les cuisines si vous voulez cuisiner et vous mangerez en priorité avec moi dans la pièce réservé au prof le samedis, alors?

Léo: On accepte!

Elliot: Atten...

Lottie: Bon, au travail.

Gilbert: Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Lottie: Alors, Elliot et Eden, vous allez tamponner tous ces carnets.

Elle avait dit ça en pointant deux pile de carnet derrière elle.

Gilbert: Et nous?

Lottie:On vas vérifier que tous le monde est bien dans sa chambre. Qui s'occupe du dortoir 1?

Léo: Je m'en occupe.

Lottie: Le batiment 2?

Gilbert: Je m'en charge.

Lottie: Donc je m'occupe du 3, ne trainez surtout pas, il y a plein de boulot aujourd'hui.

Ils s'en allèrent, me laissant seul avec Elliot.

Eden: Je m'occupe de la deuxième pile et tu t'occupe de la première.

Elliot: Et dire qu'elle nous fait faire tout son travail!

Eden: Au moins, elle nous donne des choses contre ça.

Elliot: C'est vrai.

Eden: Donc si je comprend bien, pour la première pile il faut signer les autorisations de sortie et pour la deuxième, on doit remplir les informations personnel et mettre la photo.

Elliot: Il me semble que c'est ça.

On commença a remplir les carnets. Un demi-heure plus tard quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Qui cela pouvait il bien etre a cette heure ci. (je rappelle qu'il est 6h30) On ouvrit, c'était Doug.

Doug: Qu'est ce que vous faites la!?

Elliot: On remplit les carnets.

Doug: Et ou est Charlotte...

Elliot: Elle est partie vérifier les dortoirs avec Gil et Léo.

Doug: Elle vous a forcé a travailler pour elle?

Eden: Non, Léo nous a demandé de venir l'aider et Lottie nous a proposé un marché.

On continuait a remplir les carnets, ils n'en restait plus beaucoup.

Eden: Et qu'est ce que vous vouliez?

Doug: Je voulais le dossier d'une élève.

Eden: Je peux vous le donner si vous voulez.

Doug: Non ça vas aller, je reviendrais plus tard.

Il repartit.

Elliot: Il est bizarre, ce type.

Eden: Il me donne des frissons.

On finit de remplir les carnets a 6h40. Lottie, Gilbert et Léo arrivèrent 1 min. après.

Lottie: Vous avez finis?

Eden: Oui.

Elliot: Doug voulait avoir le dossier d'une élève.

Lottie: Vous lui avez donner?

Elliot: Vous croyer quoi, nous on remplissait ces fichus carnet.

Lottie: D'ailleurs, il est 6h45, vous pouvez aller manger.

Gilbert: Lottie, je peux vous demander quelque chose?

Lottie: Quoi?

Gilbert: Est ce qu'on peux inviter des gens quand on sort?

Lottie: D'accord mais pas plus de deux personnes.

Léo: Et on fait comment?

Lottie: Vous venez me voir, j'appelle une voiture et quand elle arrive, vous y aller et si vous voulez rentrer, vous sonnez.

Eden: Et ça prend effet maintenant?

Lottie: Evidemment. Bon ce matin, vous mangez au réféctoire comme tous les matins d'accord?

Léo: Le réféctoire du dortoir ouvre a quel heure?

Lottie: 7h, d'ailleurs vous allez etre les premiers a passer vu que je dois aller l'ouvrir.

On suivit Lottie jusqu'au réféctoire. Elle sortit une clé d'on ne sait ou et ouvrit la porte. On alla se mettre a table. Une jeune femme au lunette ronde comme Léo et au cheveux rose, habillée en servante vint mettre des plats sur la table mais alors qu'elle allait poser des plats de bacon sur notre table, elle trébucha sur ces lacets et elle s'écrasa. Pendant sa chute, elle lacha le plat. Heureusement, j'eu juste le temps de rattraper le plat avant qu'il ne tombe. J'avais sauvé notre déjeuner. La femme se leva, remonta ses lunettes et s'inclina.

Femme: Je suis vraiment désoler, je suis nouvelle.

Léo: C'est pas grave, mademoiselle... euh...

Femme: Meilin.

Elliot: Si vous etes incapable de servir un plat de bacon sans tomber, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un Vessalius!

Meilin: Désolééééé!

Léo: Arrete d'embeter mademoiselle Meilin si tu ne veux pas gouter a mon encyclopédie.

Elliot: Euh... Léo, tu n'es pas censé etre de mon coté, t'es pas mon serviteur par hasard?

Léo: Si, mais je ne suis pas un lèche-botte, je ne t'obéis que quand ce que tu me demandes de faire est censé et je te remets dans le droit chemin quand tu le quitte.

Gilbert: Bien dit!

Elliot: C'est evidemment pour ça que je l'ai pris a mon service.

Eden: C'est surtout que Léo est aussi colérique que toi.

Meilin vint mettre le reste sur la table et peu a peu le réféctoire se remplit. On se mit a manger. Lottie revint nous voir.

Lottie: Vous n'avez pas finis!

Léo: C'est vrai!

Lottie: Cette fois, j'ai déja décidé qui ferait quoi!

Elliot: Et?

Lottie: Alors, comme Lady Sheryl est malade aujourd'hui alors Eden vas la remplacer a la bibliothèque.

Eden: Ok.

Lottie: Léo vas aller s'occuper de la fenetre du secrétariat.

Léo: Ok.

Lottie: Gilbert vas surveiller la grille pour les retardataires.

Elle donna une liste des retardataires a Gil.

Gilbert: Si... Si vous voulez.

Lottie: Et toi Elliot, tu vas aller vendre au kiosque.

Elliot: Je veux bien mais c'est ou?

Lottie: Derrière le gymnase.

Elliot: Ok...

On partit tous a nos poste. Je me rendis a la bibliohèque, elle était actuellement déserte. Je fis quelque pas et chercha l'homme que j'avais vu hier qui était surement bibliothéquaire.

Quand soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Eden: HIIIIIII !

Je me retourna, c'était l'homme que je cherchais, il avait de long cheveux rouge feu et des yeux vert-bleu très foncés. IL avait un visage neutre, il n'avait pas l'air vexé par ma réaction. Bien entendu, je le reconnu, il s'appellait Rufus Barma, c'étais l'héritier du duché Barma qui controlait la chain Dodo. A pandora, il était connu pour etre le plus vieux des duchers meme si il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 30 ans, on disait qu'aucune question restait sans réponse avec lui et qu'il était un peu fou.

Rufus: Que puis-je pour vous, Eden Nightray.

Eden: Lottie m'a dit que Lady Sheryl n'était pas la et m'a demandé de la remplacer.

Rufus: Ok, j'accepte mais d'abord, je voudrais te poser quelque question.

Eden: Lequelles?

Rufus: Aime-tu lire?

Eden: Oui.

Rufus: Quels sont tes livres préféré?

Eden: J'aime bien La saga du chevalier saint, Sylvie et tes vilains chien et plusieurs autre.

Rufus: Je m'en doutais... Possède tu une chain?

Eden: Eh bien oui, Raven que je partage avec mon frère mais vous le savez déja, n'est ce pas?

Rufus: Bien évidemment.

Eden: D'autre question?

Rufus: Non, je t'aime bien, suis moi.

Il m'emmena vers le comptoir, devant la porte.

Rufus: C'est ici que tu vas travailler.

Eden: Si je comprend bien, je dois enrengistrer les livres dans l'ordinateur, c'est ça?

Rufus: Oui.

Eden: ET vous, que faites vous si ce n'est trop vous demander.

Rufus: Je range les livres, donne des conseils et indique les étagères.

Eden: Ok, je commence.

Je me mis derrière le comptoir. Comme il n'y avait personne je pris un livre, c'était "Alice au pays des merveilles". Je connaissais bien cette histoire, pour etre franche, elle me fascinait, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Une jeune fille blanche comme la neige et son auto-portrait un peu garçonne vinrent enrengistrer un livre avec un petit blond au yeux vert.

Blanche: Je voudrais emprunter un livre.

Eden: Peut tu me le donner que je l'enrengistre.

Elle me le tendit, "Misery" de Stephen King, un livre d'horreur? Blanche comme elle était, qui ce serait douté qu'elle lisaient ce genre de livre.

Eden: Votre nom?

Blanche: Je m'appelle Alyss Baskerville, Alyss s'écrit A-L-Y-S-S.

J'enrengistra le livre.

Eden: Ensuite?

Le petit blond me donna un livre, le chevalier saint tome 9, un de mes livres favoris!

Petit blond: Je suis Oz Vessalius.

J'enrengistra le livre.

Eden: Oz, si je peux vous appeller ainsi, préparez vous, il y a un gros choc dans ce livre.

Oz: J'ai peur d'avance.

Et la matinée passa. Je rencontra plusieurs personnes comme, Nami Mandarine, une rousse aux yeux chocolats très radine, Rin Okumura, un jeune exorciste brun du quartier japonais ou Lily Baskerville, une petite lycéenne, pleurnicharde et mignonne et c'est la tante de Léo. On en fait des rencontres a la bibliothèque, au finale, j'ai emprunté le tome 1 de " legend of the seeker", un livre fantastique de Terry Goodking.

A midi, je finis mon service et me rendis au bureau de Lottie, ILs étaient déja tous la.

Lottie: Tu en as mis du temps!

Eden: Désoler, j'empruntait un livre.

Gilbert: Ca vas alors, c'était bien comparé a moi qui devait attendre dans le froid.

Elliot: Bon, on vas manger?

Léo: Bonne idée.

Lottie nous emmena a la salle ou les surveillants mangeait, heureusement que les profs ne mangeait pas la aussi. On se mit a nos places, j'étais en face d'une femme brune aux yeux bleu-vert et a coté de Zwei et son sourire sadique éternel.

Zwei: Bonjour, petite Nightray, comment vas tu?

Eden: Euh... Bi... Bien et V... Vous?

Zwei: Très bien, Vincent n'est pas la?

Eden: Il doit do... Dormir a cette heure si...

La jeune surveillante en face de moi me regarda compatissante.

Femme: Zwei, arrete d'embeter cette jeune fille.

Zwei: Mais je ne l'embete pas, Yuri Egin, je discute, c'est tout.

Yuri: Tu peux ne dire que mon prénom quand tu m'appelle ce serait mieux, tu sais.

Zwei: C'est déja bien que je m'en rappelle.

Lottie: Tu peux pas t'empecher de lacher un commentaire, hein?

On finit de manger et on se rendit dans les jardins.

Elliot: Léo, pourquoi t'as dit a Lottie qu'on l'aiderait!

Léo: Je voulais juste aider ma tante!

Elliot: Et pourquoi tu nous a embarqué dans cette histoire?

Léo: Pour que vous ayiez les avantages du travail!

Elliot: Comme quoi?!

Léo: L'autorisation de sortie peut etre!

Elliot: Peut etre mais j'aurais demander a l'avoir avec nos avantages de famille!

Léo: Ils vous l'aurez jamais donner!

Eden: BON VOUS ARRETER LA!

Ils furent bouche bée par le ton que j'avais employer, moi qui ne m'énervait pratiquement jamais.

Vincent qui passait par la vint nous voir.

Vincent: Grande soeur, grand frère!

Eden: Bonjour, Vincent.

Vincent: On y vas, a Londres!

Elliot: D'accord mais Echo n'est pas avec toi?

Voix: Je suis la...

FIN

J'éspère que ça vus a plut!

J'ai décidé de ne faire que le point de vue de on OC parce que la fic n'avancerait pas si j'écrivais trois fois le chapitre avec un point de vu différent mais je les ferait intervenir, je pense.


End file.
